Bookmark
by spica98
Summary: A new girl comes to E class. She's an ex A class student, but what will happen next? Why did she transfer to E class? She do have reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **NAGISA P.O.V**_

It was still morning when Nagisa wait for Karma in the station. They promised that they would meet at the station on 8.00 but Karma hasn't showed up until now.

'Just how long did he intend to make me wait?' Nagisa sighed. He look at his watch which shows 8.20. Nagisa take his small note from his pocket and start to read his notes about Koro-sensei's weaknesses. Up until now, Nagisa only got Koro-sensei's small-not really important-weaknesses. He sighed once again. Nagisa then close his note and open his bag. Just as he put the note into the bag, someone suddenly run into him making him fall on the floor. All of his bag's contents scattered around.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there," the boy who runned into Nagisa smirked.

"Maybe you can't see him since he's an E class," another boy laughed. Those two are from the same school with Nagisa, but of course, they're not E class students. Nagisa pick up his books silently. He's already accustomed to this kind of thing. Those boy then saw Nagisa's _Koro-sensei weakness_ note and kick it away from Nagisa.

"Oh, not that!" said Nagisa panicked as he knows that everything about Koro-sensei is state secret. Nagisa tried to get up to pick his note but one of those two stretch out his leg, making Nagisa trip.

"Don't ever block our way again, you E class student," the boy said seriously then walk away from Nagisa, laughing again. Nagisa can't do anything since he's just a mere E class student.

"Are you okay?" said someone softly. Nagisa look up to see the voice's source. It's a girl. She extend her hand to help Nagisa stand.

"I'm okay. Thank you," answered Nagisa as he took her hand and stand up. He look at her closely. She has a beautiful-straight but curly at the end-brown hair with two red hairclips on her right side of her hair. With her big eyes and small lips, she looks like a doll. She wears Kunugigaoka's uniform.

"Is this yours?" she asked as she shows Nagisa's _Koro-sensei weaknesses_ note.

"Yes," Nagisa answered shortly.

"No problem," she replied. Then she helped Nagisa pick up his books.

"Here," she said and give him the books. Nagisa accept it hesitantly.

"Thank you but are you okay with this?" askes Nagisa.

"Eh? What do you mean?" she looks confused.

"Well, I mean is it okay for you to help me? I'm an E class student, you know?" said Nagisa.

"You're an E class student? Ah, so that's why you were bullied. I'm sorry I can't help you back then. I don't care whether you're an E class student or not, I just do what I want to do," she smiled. Then she take out the phone and look surprise.

"I'm sorry. I have to go now since I have a appointment with my teacher. See you later!" she said as she walk fast to the school.

"Why are you apologized?" Nagisa raise one of his brow, thinking how weird the girl is. He keeps looking at the direction the girl was walking at confusedly.

"Sorry I'm late. What are you doing though?" someone said from Nagisa's back. Nagisa turn back and see Karma there.

"Ugh! I've waited you for years, you know!" Nagisa annoyed.

"I said sorry, didn't I?" said Karma calmly. He doesn't feel guilty at all.

"Well, let's hurry up," Nagisa said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Today, their school have their usual morning assembly and they have to go down the mountain to come to the main campus. As usual they humiliated by other class.

"Nagisa-kun! We meet again, didn't we?" someone said. It was the girl who helped him sometime ago in the station smile and wave her hand at him.

"Don't get too close with E class student. They're not worthy to be your friend," said her friend as she pulls the girl and walk towards the A class line.

"But…" the girl couldn't finish her sentence because she's being pulled by her friend.

"Hey, Nagisa! You know her?" asked Sugaya who stand behind him.

"No, I don't. She just happen to helped me this morning," answered Nagisa unconcerned.

"She's Shiori, an A class student! She's a perfect girl, you know! Beautiful, smart, rich! No wonder she's popular even outside the school," said Okajima as he barge in their conversation but then come back to his position since the teacher start his speech. It was boring. Most of it was an insult for E class. After the teacher's speech, a representative from student council also deliver his speech regarding the school program. Every class got printouts but again E class doesn't get the printouts.

"I'm sorry. E class haven't got the printouts," said Isogai loudly since he's the class representative.

"Well, as usual you have to memorize it before you go home," said the student council's representative followed by the other students' laugh. Now, they can't do anything since Koro-sensei's not there with them to write them the printouts. Karasuma-sensei come with them to the assembly but of course he can't write them the printout's copy as fast as Koro-sensei. Then, a girl walk in front of the students and go towards Isogai.

"Here is the E class' copy," she said as she smile. Everyone's petrified. "If you don't convince by it, you could look D class' copy. It's the same," she continued.

"T-Thank you," Isogai replied awkwardly.

"Um, Shiori-san?" the student council representative said.

"Yes?"

"You shouldn't give them those. You're an A class student. The highest of us all. You shouldn't get too close with E class students,"

"I can't?" Shiori said as she put her finger in front of her lips and tilt her head. It's so cute. No one could resist that. Even the student council representative.

"No, No, No. It's not like that. Of course you could do that, Shiori-san!" he blushed.

"Thank you!" Shiori smiled. She gets back to her position in A class line and leaving everyone speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 **Shiori P.O.V.**

Shiori sighed. Everyone asked her about what happened at the assembly. She got tired of them all already. She walk down the stairs sluggishly as she remember she had to go somewhere after school but she's too lazy to do so. Suddenly she felt someone touch her back. Then, without she realizing, she already at the bottom of the stairs. She looks at the top of the stairs and see someone's but she can't see clearly after she fell from the stairs. She stand up slowly and felt something running down her head. She touch it. It was blood. The skin above her left eyebrow got cut. She gets really annoyed but since she's in the hurry she continues her walk and leave the school.

She's still grumbling about the thing just now. She could felt her heart beating fast so she stop for a while and try to calm down as she breath slowly. She's going to continue her walk when someone force her into a wall beside her.

"You're so cheeky, aren't you? Helping those E class student," she said. There's five or six of them surrounding her.

"I just do what I want to do," she said as she smile. "Ah, are you the one who push me on the stairs? How kind of you! Now I got a cut above my eyebrow,"

"So what if we did?" said the girls in front of her.

"It means you bullied someone from A class," answered Shiori calmly.

"Don't be so cheeky just because you're a little bit better than us," another girl said angrily.

"A little bit? You mean a lot more better than you guys, don't you think?" Shiori chuckled. Her chuckle stops as someone slap her hardly. She couldn't felt her cheek. She hates to admit it but it's really hurts. And now her lip also get cut and bleeding for a while now.

"Watch your mouth. You really don't have the same character with your mother. She's a good lady," the girl said.

"Ah! I know! You don't like your mother so you killed her! What a way to die, don't you guys think?" another one said and laugh so hard. Shiori touch the back of her neck getting annoyed.

"You girls are so bothersome," she said in a serious tone. She move fast behind the girls and hit the backside of the girl's neck making her difficult to breath. The girl fall to the street try to stabilize her breath but the other girls try to fight back. Shiori could avoid their attack easily and attack them one by one. Everyone of them lie down on the street groaning. Seconds later, they stand up again and run away.

Shiori pick up her bag that fell on the street but suddenly her heart hurts again. She lean on the wall and let herself fall slowly against the wall. She takes a deep breath and try to get calm after heard such a provocative thing. She close her eyes trying not to remember what happen that day. But she can't. She just remember when her mother…..

"You're strong despite your weak body," said someone in front of her. She look at the voice's source. It's a boy with red hair, wearing a black cardigan. Certainly, he's a Kunugigaoka student. He's standing in front of her and grinning at her as if she's his pet.

"Who are you? Are you also trying to mock me too?" asked Shiori still annoyed.

"It's not important who am I. Isn't it better to fix your bleeding face?" he said. Shiori just realize that and open up her bag take two band-aids, the small one and the big one. She open up her phone's front camera and try to stick the big band-aid to her cheek. Then she hold the phone between her bend knees to stick the band-aid to her left eyebrow but the phone falls. The boy in front her squat beside her and take the band-aid harshly.

"What the hell are you-" Shiori turn her head but the boy quickly lift her bangs and stick the band-aid roughly as he was going to hit something.

"OWW!" she half screamed.

"It's done!" he said still grinning then left her alone. Shiori still look at the boy's back until she can't see him again as she touch the band-aid that was sticked by him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 **Shiori P.O.V.**

The next day, Shiori goes to school alone. There are still bandages on her face and her lip still bleeding, although it's not as much as yesterday. When she enter the school, everyone look at her. Pity faces, surprised faced, annoyed face. There are just so many expression showed around her. It's not like she cares. She just walk straight into her classroom and take her seat on the corner of the class near the window.

"Hey, Shiori!" called her friend. Everyone in her class surrounding her.

"Yes?" she answered as she smiles.

"Is it true that C and D class students picked a fight with you yesterday?" her friend asked. Actually, everyone could see that it's true even without asking.

"Well….."

"It's okay, Shiori-san! The one who'll receive punishment are them! You're this school's model student!" said a boy.

"It's been in mind for a while but how did you fight them back?" ask her again.

"…..well, someone helped me, I suppose?" Shiori lied. There's no way she could say that she's the one who knocked them off.

"How lucky of you! Who's he? Is it a boy? Is he cute?" asked her friend.

"Um….." Shiori doesn't know how to reply. But then the bell ring and the teacher enter the class.

"Good morning, everyone. Now, before we start the lesson, Shiori-san," the teacher said. "please go to principal's room immediately,"

"Yes, sir," Shiori answered. She already know that this would happen so she walk outside the classroom calmly. She take a deep breath before open the principal's room door.

"Are you calling me?" asked Shiori. She could she the principal sit on his chair.

"Yes, Shiori. I would like you to tell me what happen yesterday,"

"I'm pretty sure you already knew what happened, Dad,"

"Well, of course I know. But I just want to hear your story. And please don't call me 'dad'. I'm the principal here,"

"Tch. First, they cornered me for defending E class students. Then they brought up mom's death. How could I shut up and do nothing?" she said angrily.

"Well, I could see that half of it is your fault," he said. Then someone knock on the door. It's yesterday's girls who bullied Shiori.

"Then we'll make it fast. Since Shiori is an A class student, I will forget her mistakes. But you C and D class girls, you do did mistakes. You bullied an A class student," the principal said calmly. Shiori take a peek of their faces and see their annoyed face but can't do anything. Then there's another knock on the door. If Shiori not wrong, he's E class homeroom teacher.

"What is it that you call me, Mr. Principal?" he said.

"I want you to take these six girls to become the new student in E class," everyone shocked. Shiori smile a little. It means she could make use of this situation.

"Are you serious, Mr. Principal?" asked the homeroom teacher.

"Mr. Principal, we don't want to go to E class!" protest the girls.

"It's a consequence for you have done yesterday," said the principal.

"Dad, I mean, Mr. Principal. I'll go to E class in their place," said Shiori as she smiles. Now even the principal surprise.

"You're not at fault to got a punishment," principal said.

"I know. But I beated them up so bad. I'll go to E class in their place. As long as me and those six girls got separated it's okay right?" Shiori said.

 **Normal P.O.V**

It's lunch time break. Suddenly the door slides and Karasuma-sensei enter the class.

"Attention everyone!" said Karasuma-sensei loudly. Everyone stop their lunch and look at Karasuma-sensei. Even Koro-sensei is curious of what Karasuma-sensei is going to say.

"What is it, Karasuma-sensei?" asked Koro-sensei.

"We got new transfer student," he said.

"Again?" Rio sighed.

"We already got Ritsu and that freak Itona. Who would want more another transfer student?" said Sugaya.

"But now this one is a normal student. She's not even involved in assassination. She also doesn't know about this class secret. So I would recommend for Koro-sensei to hide for a while," said Karasuma-sensei. Koro-sensei then hide behind Ritsu.

"A girl?" Okajima delighted.

"You could come in," said Karasuma-sensei. A girl enter a class shyly and walk in front of the class.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Asano Shiori. Nice to meet you," said Shiori as she smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 **Nagisa P.O.V.**

"You are…" said Nagisa uncomplete. Shiori smiles and walk towards Nagisa.

"Nagisa-kun, we're classmates now!" said Shiori happily.

"Y-You're right," said Nagisa as he blushed. He see Karasuma-sensei whisper to class rep, Isogai. Then, Isogai walk towards Nagisa and Shiori.

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Um, Shiori-san, isn't it?" Isogai said.

"Yes," Shiori answered.

"You haven't know about our class secret, did you?"

"Is this class lesson strict? Or the teacher is scary?"

"It's not like that, but…."

"Nurufufufufu,"

"What is that sound?" asked Shiori.

"Welcome to E class, Shiori-san!" said Koro-sensei suddenly. Shiori petrified and drop her bag.

"This is our real homeroom teacher, Koro-sensei," said Isogai hesitantly.

"I thought your homeroom teacher is Karasuma-sensei," said Shiori.

"Nurufufufufu. You're wrong. But please take care of me," said Koro-sensei and smile widely.

"No, it should be me who said that," Shiori said as she shakes Koro-sensei tentacle.

"Actually, beside studying, we also try to kill this teacher because of a certain reason. If we could kill sensei, we'll got money," Isogai explained.

"Kill?"

"Please understand our condition and keep quiet about it,"

"….I understand,"

"Wait a minute," said Karma. Shiori look at the familiar voice and shock too see Karma.

"You're yesterday's…." said Shiori.

"Why should the school's princess enter this class? Are you some spy or what? If I remember correctly, you're the principal's daughter, aren't you? Are you plotting something?" asked Karma curiously.

"You were bullied, right? It's everywhere on the internet. It should be those girls who come here. Why should you go here instead of them?" asked Maehara.

"Wow. I don't know the news spread really fast," Shiori said as she blinked her eyes.

"Well, you're popular so it can't be help. So would you care to explain yourself? We're not joking when we said this. It's a state secret, you know," said Kataoka.

"Okay, I'll explain. I was bullied yesterday after school. Then they suddenly talked about something they shouldn't have said so I was angry and fight them back. Just for your information, I'm not associate with the principal even though he's my father. As for why I came here instead of them, I was the one who requested to be tranfered here," explained Shiori.

"And why is that?" asked Isogai.

"I would appriciate if you don't ask the reason," Shiori smiled then look down. She smiled but everyone could see sadness behind her smile, making them stop asking her questions.

"Oh! And one more! You said that this class is assassination class who try to kill, um, Koro-sensei, right?"

"Yes. So what about it?"

"You can ask Karasuma-sensei for the details but I'm sorry, I have a bad health so I won't attend pysch ed lesson and I won't do the assassination thing. Please just let me watch from the side," Shiori said.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 **NORMAL P.O.V.**

It was sunny when physch ed lesson. Everyone practice their assassination skill with Karasuma-sensei while Shiori sits on the stairs in the side of the field. Koro-sensei then come and talk to her.

"Are you already accustomed in this class?"

"Yes, I have. Everyone's so kind even though I was from A class,"

"Do you want to attend pysch ed class?"

"Yes, I want. But I can't since I have bad health. I'm sorry Koro-sensei, I can't help the others to kill you,"

"It's okay, It's okay. You have your own condition,"

"You also have your own condition, don't you?"

"May I ask what are you implying, Shiori-san?"

"I knew from long ago who you really are. It seems didn't go well, isn't it? I just didn't know you would end up here,"

"Just who are you?"

"I'm…."

"Hey! I'm Akira Takaoka, and I'll be assisting Karasuma as of today!" said someone from their back. Takaoka-sensei brought so much sweets and everyone eat happily. Shiori feel there's something wrong with this teacher, but she didn't know what is it.

The next day, everyone gather and sits on the field. As usual, Shiori watch them from the side. Shiori notice that Karma skip his class.

' _Well, not that I care,'_ she thought. She hears Takaoka-sensei's talk about pysch ed schedule and Maehara protests Takaoka-sensei for the schedule. Unexpectedly, Takaoka-sensei nudged him with his knees, making him fall to the ground. Then again he slaps Kanzaki.

' _As I thought, he's not a good teacher,'_ she sighed. She doesn't like the idea of her friends being hit around and get sick of it. She stands want to confront him but Karasuma-sensei appears and stops Takaoka-sensei's action. Koro-sensei also come and get mad but Takaoka-sensei doesn't really care because of it and continue the lesson. Before he starts the lesson, he realize something.

"You!"shouted Takaoka-sensei as he looked to Shiori. But Shiori doesn't know that he pointing to her.

"Hey, you who sit there!" he shouted again. Shiori realized that he's calling for her.

"Hurry up and join the lesson!"

"What? Me?" she pointed her finger to herself.

"Takaoka-sensei, she can't join pysch ed lesson due to her bad health," Isogai defends her. But Takaoka-sensei hits him instead of listening to him.

"Isogai-san!" Shiori shouted.

"You better go change to your pysch ed uniform and join the lesson before I hit your friend again,"

"Tch!" Shiori get back to class and change her uniform as quick as she can. She goes back to the field and join her friends who were doing squats.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" asked Toka.

"I don't know but I'll try to be okay, though," Shiori said as she follows her friends doing the squats. Minutes later, she suddenly feel her heart hurts. She stops doing the squats and fall to the ground. Everyone who look at her stops the squats and help her.

"Are you okay, Shiori?!" asked Kayano panickly. But Shiori couldn't reply her question since she's in pain. She breaths hardly as she holds her chest. Takaoka-sensei notice this and walk towards her.

"I can't believe you're this weak," he said then kick Shiori away from the students. Shiori couldn't do anything, so she tried to stand but falls again.

"Please let me help her, Takaoka-sensei!" said Fuwa.

"No one's going to help her. Let the useless always be useless," he said with frightening face. Everyone's look at Shiori in pity and continue the lesson.

However, Shiori at last manages to go to the forest and sits under a tree. She could still feel pain in her chest and rest a little.

"Well, well, are you skipping class too?" said Karma suddenly appears before her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **SHIORI P.O.V.**_

"I'm not skipping class," said Shiori. She could still feel the pain but she tries to calm down.

"Ah, you must be sick from being kicked by that new teacher, huh?"

"Not that,"

"Then, it must be your heart disease," said Karma as he sits beside Shiori.

"What did you say just now?" asked Shiori in shock.

"I said, it must be your heart disease," Karma said calmly.

"How did you know that? I haven't told anyone about it,"

"It's not hard to figure it out,"

"Whatever. Just don't tell anyone,"

"What if I tell everyone in school?" Karma teased her.

"Wh-What?! Then I have to make sure you 're going to shut up before you tell anyone!"

"You know, hime-sama," said Karma, "You do have different personality when we're talking personally."

"Don't call me hime-sama! And I don't have different personality. Rather, it's you whose personality is messed up,"

"Me? Messed up?" Karma chuckled. He took his face closer to Shiori's.

"Wh-what?"

"Nothing. I'll take your water. It's on your desk, right?" Karma said as he leaves Shiori.

"Huh? What's with the sudden change of attitude?" Shiori confused.

 _ **KARMA P.O.V.**_

Karma leaves Shiori and go to the class. His face still red since he stared at Shiori's face at close. He takes another path to the class because it would be a bother if he get caught by that new teacher. As he reach the class, he go to Shiori's desk and take her bottle. But unintendly, he nudges Shiori's cellphone on the desk and it falls. He picks it up hastily, checking if it was still alright or not. The cellphone turns out to be okay, but its strap was broken into pieces. He doesn't know what should he do, so he take both the bottle and her cellphone to her.

 _ **SHIORI P.O.V.**_

' _He sure is late,'_ she thought. She started to suspect him to steal something from her bag like the guys in her old class did. She's going to follow Karma to the class when Karma comes and push her down slowly to the ground.

"Idiot, what are you going to do?"

"You don't take any of my belongings, do you?"

"Huh? Why should I do that?"

"Because it was the guys in my old class usually did when I'm not in the class,"

"I'm not like them. You're so rude," Karma gives her bottle and she drinks it really fast.

"As I thought, you're personality is so different,"

"I don't think it was your business. So shut up,"

"Well, here," He gives her the broken strap. Shiori shocked and she's really angry at Karma.

"What have you done?!"

"It broke. Just that. Why you suddenly angry?"

"This is my mother's last momento….." Shiori said. She started to cry.

"I'm sorry, okay? So stop crying. It's so troublesome," He said. He rub his back don't know what should he do.

"It's not that I'm angry. It's just…" Shiori can't complete her words. It's not that she can't. But she was interrupted. Someone's shouting at the moment right now.

"What is it?" asked Shiori curiously as she wipe her tears with her back hand.

"It's from the school direction. Let's take a look," Karma said seriously. They run towards the school. However, Shiori's condition is still bad, so she fall on the way to the school.

"Oh, come on! Don't fall at such a time," Karma sighed as he helps Shiori to stand.

"I'm… I'm.. just…" Shiori loses her breath. It's hard for her to breath. Karma then piggyback her and walk fast to the school. They arrive at a bad moment. It seems that Nagisa is going to fight Takaoka-sensei. He holds a real knife. Shiori get down from Karma's piggyback and walk towards Koro-sensei. Karma follows her behind.

"What happened, Koro-sensei?" asked Shiori.

"If Nagisa-kun could make a contact even just once with Takaoka-sensei, he would stop being teacher,"

"That's good to hear!" Shiori said.

"What's good? It's Nagisa. He will be beaten to death," said Irina sensei suddenly.

"Not he will not. Somehow, I could feel that Nagisa's going to win," Shiori smiled. Shiori was right. Nagisa win the duel. Everyone praised him and Takaoka-sensei wanted to repeat the duel. But Nagisa refused and as him to quit being their teacher. Of course politely. Takaoka-sensei doeasn't approved the result and tried to hit Nagisa again but Koro-sensei butt in and stopped him. Shiori could see that Koro-sensei is not a bad teacher, but her impression of him are already bad from the started since….

"I can't accept your way of teaching," Principal suddenly appears. He scolds Takaoka-sensei in a really polite manner. Even though it's really polite but it really pissed Takaoka-sensei off. Takaoka-sensei then hurriedly take his belongings and leave the school.

"You're on the way!" said Takaoka-sensei angrily as he push Shiori on the side making her almost falls. She would really fall if Karma wasn't there to support her body.

"Where's your ' _thank you'_?" Karma said. But Shiori didn't listen to him because something just caught her attention. There's a 'X' scar on Takaoka-sensei's neck. She's sure of it.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

 _ **NORMAL P.O.V.**_

"Where are we heading to, Koro-sensei?" asked Megu.

"We're almost arrive," Koro-sensei said and his tentacles opens up bushes in front of them. It turns out to be Koro-sensei's handmade pool. Everyone getting excited and jump to the pool except for Shiori. She sits on the pool side and let her feet touch the cold water. It's been a while since she went to a pool.

"You should also enter the pool, Shiori-san!" Kayano shouted from the pool. Shiori just smile and wave her hand.

"Good morning. Where's your phone?" said Karma suddenly. His body still wet and he's topless after swimming.

"Huh?"

"Just give me your phone already," Karma said lazily. Shiori handed him her cellphone hesitantly. He press the screen fastly and do something after that but Shiori doesn't know what he's doing.

"Here," Karma said as he returns her cellphone, "take a good care of it," Karma then back swimming again leaving Shiori alone.

' _what a strange guy,'_ she checked her phone but it seems he didn't do anything bad with it. So she decided to put the cellphone back to her pocket. When she put it, she hears small bell within her pocket. She checks her phone again and finds out what Karma did. He put a new strap on her phone. It's rather cute. It has a small bell. The strap is long and it has butterflies and beads as the decoration. Shiori sighes then smiles.

"Thank you Karma-kun!" Shiori shouted happily. Everyone look at her wondering what's wrong with her but she doesn't care. She looks at Karma. Their eyes met for a while until Karma turns his face and continue to swim.

"He doesn't care for anything as always," Shiori said to herself. But she still smiles when she look at her new strap. That day everyone enjoy the pool, including Shiori. But she notice that Terasaka doesn't participate. He only stares at his friends with his annoyed looks.

 _ **NORMAL P.O.V.**_

At the lunch time, Shiori eats with Nagisa and Kayano. As usual, Shiori shares her bentou to her classmates. Everyone accept her food happily. It's like no one would refuse such a delicious food. Although their lunchtime was disturbed by Koro-sensei. He's crying for awhile now.

"I'm not crying. This is just my mucus," he said as he wipe his mucus. No one could tell where's his nose since it's really close to his eyes. Suddenly Terasaka opened the class's door and invite them to kill Koro-sensei together after school. But no one wants to go. Koro-sensei assured them to do Terasaka's offers.

After school, everyone gathered in the Koro-sensei's handmade pool. Everyone waiting curiously about Terasaka's idea. Terasaka then pointed his gun to Koro-sensei and shot him but nothing happens. Nothing happened to Koro-sensei, but his classmates now been wiped out by a rapid brook.

 _ **SHIORI P.O.V.**_

As usual, after school Shiori's going to back home. But she also curious about Terasaka's plan. She then went back to the class and found Karma there.

"You don't go to the pool?" asked Shiori.

"No, I'm not. Why should I? That idiot would planning something stupid anyway,"

"He's your classmates. Don't be so rude,"

"But you're rude to me,"

"What?"

"Nevermind. I'll go,"

"Wait. You said you didn't interested. Wa-" she tried to chase Karma who already gone to the pool. Shiori tried to chase him but he's too fast.

"Karma-kun, wait for me!" Karma looked back and stopped.

"So slow," Karma annnoyed.

"Well, I'm sorry for being slow then!" Shiori catch up to him and now they're walking side by side.

"Why did you get pissed off for?"

"Nothing!" Shiori said as she walked more quickly as she leaves Karma behind.

"But you said thank you back then,"

"This and that are different," Shiori said annoyed.

"Where's the difference?" Karma smirked and took her hand. Shiori looked back and Karma's face was in front of hers. Their face are really close.

"Ugh…" She blushed and turned her face away. Suddenly there's a loud boom sound from the pool's direction. Shiori and Karma ran to the pool and saw that the pool are already empty.

"What happened?" asked Shiori slowly.

"It-It wasn't me. It ain't like what he said. I was supposed to get Itona over here and push him in," Terasaka still shocked.

"Oh.. I get it. It wasn't your plan. You just being strung along," Karma said in low voice.

"Look, it's not my fault. Blame the one who made me go through it. He's made everyone got swept away," said Terasaka in fear. Suddenly Karma punch Terasaka until he falls. Shiori shocked and run to help Terasaka to stand up.

"They didn't swept away, you did. If you've got the time to go pointing fingers, try using it to figure out what you want to do here," said Karma said then he chased everyone to the brook's direction. Shiori could see that Terasaka was really scared and didn't know what should he do. Shiori sighed.

"So? What will you do?" Shiori asked but no response from him.

"If you felt guilty, you must be responsible. If you don't take a responsibility, then you're really is a coward," Shiori said again. Now Terasaka looked at her.

"Now, I will ask you once again. What will you do now?"

"I'll go and save them,"

"Good answer. Let's go,"

They went to their friends' aid and somehow Terasaka could save his friends by doing Karma's order. But there she saw a boy and someone covered in white cloth fighting with Koro-sensei.

"Who are they?" asked Shiori.

"That boy is also our classmate, Itona. But he only focus to kill Koro-sensei. And that man covered in white is his caretaker, Shiro," said Maehara who happened to be near Shiori. Shiori knew that man. From his voice, _she exactly knew who he is._

Karma pointed at Itona and everyone then 'play' with him by splashing water everywhere. Koro-sensei asked Itona whether he wants to join the class or not. Pissed off, Itona and Shiro left them. In the end, everyone plays along with Karma. Shiori just chuckles at the riverside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _ **NORMAL P.O.V.**_

Everyone looked busy studying for final test. Koro-sensei cloned himself again to split and teach everyone like before. He promised that the students who get the best overall score and/or the best score in each subject will each have right to destroy one of his tentacles that could slow him for 10%. Now everyone's in the classroom were talking about the deal. But then, Sugino's cellphone rang. It's Shindo, Kunigigaoka's baseball club captain. Sugino pressed the speaker button in his phone so everyone could hear what Shindo says. He told them that A class currently have a meeting about independent study session and their objective to get highest score. He also told them about Big Five with a strange voice which makes everyone go sweatdrop. Sugino then told Shindo that their objective is not to get out from E class but they still have to beat the A class at points.

"It's a pity that we don't have anyone who could tell us about them or about the main campus' curriculum in detail. If there is, maybe we could use some strategies to beat them in score," said Kimura.

"But isn't there a certain someone who could tell us," Isogai smiles.

"Ah!" everyone said as they remember someone who could tell them in details about A class students. Then they look at Shiori who eats in the corner of the class with a headphone on her head. Noticing that everyone look at her, she put down the headphone and stop her eating.

"W-what?" Shiori asked slowly.

"Shori, you were once in A class weren't you?" asked Rio.

"Yes, why?"

"Could you tell us about the big five?"

"Well, they're smart,"

"We know about that. We also knew that they're good in each subjects," everyone sweatdrop.

"Then what do you want to know?" Shiori asked confusedly.

"About Gakushu Asano. He's your brother, right?" said Okajima.

"Just what you're expected from Okajima-kun. You know anything, aren't you?" Shiori chuckled.

"No, he's just some perv stalker," said Hinata sweatdropped.

"So what about Asano?" asked Isogai.

"Ah, onii-chan? He's good at every subjects," said Shiori calmly.

"Shiori-san, you were second place in A class, so why don't you're not included in Big Five?"

"Big Five? I was included. Me and onii-chan count as one,"

"Then you could just beat Asano!" said everyone happily as they sighed in relieved.

"No, I can't," said Shiori makes everyone stop the party, "Even though I could just beat him, I am not allowed to win against him. That's the rule,"

"How cruel. Is it your father?"

"Well, you could say so," she smiles and leaves the class as the bell ring.

 _ **Shiori P.O.V**_

' _Today's lesson are way too boring,'_ Shiori thought. On the way home she kept murmuring about today's lesson. She walked down the quiet street but suddenly her hand being pulled by someone.

"Hey, girl. Are you alone?" asked a man with tattoo on his arms. There were 3 people with him. All of them have a scary look.

"Yes, I am," Shiori answered calmly.

"Why don't you go play with us, then?" the other man smirked.

"No, thank you. Instead of playing with you guys, I'll just go study. Well then, if you excuse me," Shiori said expressionlessly as she turned around to go home. But suddenly one of them pushed her on the wall roughly.

"We were so kind asking you to play with us. How dare you rejected us?!" the man pulled Shiori's collar.

"Ugh. Another reason for making today's the worst day ever," Shiori said to herself as she sighed.

"What did you say?!"

"I said that you should know your place, you lowlifes," said Shiori coldly. The man was ready to punch Shiori when someone stopped the man by catching the man's hand.

"Karma!" Shiori surprised to see him defending for her.

"Yo, Shiori! What are you doin' here?" Karma said as he pushed back the man's hand making the man fell down on the street.

"Going home," Shiori said flatly. She fixed her uniform.

"But I see that you're having fun fighting with these people. If you're going to fight, isn't it alright to invite me too?"

"Just do what you want," Shiori sighed. She saw Nagisa was also with Karma but since Nagisa standing a little far from them, Shiori assumed that he didn't want to get involved with the fight.

"You little-" The man tried to stand up but he was punched by Karma. The other one looked like he realized that Nagisa was there.

"Hey, look. He brought another cute girl," he smirked. He walked towards Nagisa who's panicked didn't know what should he do. Shiori touched the man's shoulder and he looked back, but Shiori hit him on the cheek.

"You've got a good punch right there," Karma smirked again. All the men ran away afraid of Karma and Shiori.

"Are you okay, Nagisa-kun?" Shiori asked.

"Why would you asked that to a person who won against a professional army man?" Karma sighed.

"I'm okay, Shiori-san," Nagisa answered.

"That's good to hear," Shiori smiled. She turned around and continue to walk leaving Karma and Nagisa behind.

"You're welcome!" Karma shouted sarcastically. Shiori only looked back for a second then continue to walk.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

 **NORMAL P.O.V.**

At last the test was over. The E class will have to destroy seven tentacles since seven persons got to get the highest score in the test. However, Karma wasn't included. He sulked outside the class and being teased by Koro-sensei. He went back to the school building and met Shiori on the way.

"What is it?" asked Karma stopping in front of Shiori.

"Huh? I didn't do anything,"

"You must be pitying me for getting a lower score than you and your brother, right?"

"Why should I? I'm not going to pity you. In fact, I'm disappointed you're not giving your all at the test,"

"Tch. Say that to yourself," Karma passed her getting pissed off.

"I have my own condition!" Shiori shouted at his back.

 **SHIORI P.O.V**

Everyone went to the main campus to attend the usual student gathering after the test. They met the Big Five including Asano Gakushu. E class students bragged about the score they got. Big Five were so agitated. They left without saying a word. Shiori just chuckled.

"Ah, onii-chan!" Shiori called Gakushu.

"What is it?"

"Um.. I…" Shiori didn't know how cheer up her brother. Gakushu sighed and patted Shiori's head.

"I'm okay. Congratulation on getting the second place as usual," he said as he smiled.

"You too. You got the first place but got upset just because of a mere bet," Shiori said.

"I just being so curious about that class, yet you didn't tell me a thing,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Nah, it's okay. How's your condition? Is there any problem?"

"No, there isn't. But lately, my heart get-"

"Ohh~ a sibling's conversation, huh?" Karma interrupted.

"Karma! You come?"

"Of course I come. If I didn't come, it would look like I ran away. I don't want that," Karma said, "let's go," he continue as he took Shiori's hand and went to the 3-E class line, leaving Gakushu by himself.

The assembly as usual humiliated the E class but somehow Shiori felt that the other classes got really upset with the test result. However, E class student didn't look down as before as they won against the E class. After the assembly, E class gathered outside ready to go back to the class. However, some of the main campus ' students called Shiori.

"Shiori-chan!" called one of her friends in A class. Shiori who was still inside came to them.

"Long time no see! Are you alright there?" asked one of the girl.

"I'm okay! Everyone is so kind and we—" Shiori interrupted. Someone threw her a rotten egg on her head. Shiori shocked. However, the girls from the A class just kept smiling.

"W-What?" Shiori said to herself as she touched her head and see the egg on her hand.

"It's just look just like you. An already rotten egg," said one of them laughing. Everyone from other classes saw her being bullied but no one helped her. Suddenly many of the girls threw rotten eggs again. Couldn't do anything, Shiori close her face with her arms. Suddenly they stopped. Shiori thought they already finished. She opened her eyes and saw what happened. But she was threw again with flour this time. Now her body including her face were covered by flour.

"With this you'll get more pretty!" laughed the girls from the other class.

"And you also would need this!" said them again as they poured cold-a really cold—water on top of her. The season was already cold yet getting poured by cold water makes her shivered. She wiped her face with her palm and looked at them in rage. However, she couldn't do anything since they were also students of the same school. They were ready to throw her with a paint ball this time.

"Stop this now!" said Gakushu suddenly in front of Shiori. He looked back to see if his sister was okay.

"Are you okay?" asked Gakushu.

"You're seriously asking me that?!" shouted Shiori. Everyone was shocked. The thought Shiori was a cheerful and graceful girl. Shiori ran outside but Gakushu grabbed her hand.

"Shiori! Wait!" Gakushu said. Shiori let go of him and ran outside.

* * *

"Is everyone here yet?" asked Karasuma-sensei.

"I think so," said Isogai.

"No. Shiori isn't here," said Karma.

"Where is she…" Kayano wondered in worry.

"I-I think she's okay. She probably talking with her ex-classmates," Nagisa said to comfort Kayano.

"Shi..Shiori?" asked Kurahashi in shocked. Everyone looked at Shiori in shocked.

"What happened?!" asked Rio.

"I-I'm okay…" said Shiori. Nagisa saw there was tears in her eyes.

"Of course you're not okay!" said Hinata. She tried to shoved the flour off Shiori's shoulder but Shiori stepped back.

"If you touch me you'll get smelly,"

"Now that you mention it, why does you got a bad smell?"

"I was threw with rotten eggs,"

"That's so cruel!" said Kayano. Shiori then got hit again. Now with a small stones.

"Eat that, you b*tch!" a girl shouted. Everyone in the class were angry. But they stopped as they saw Shiori looked down. Her hands was trembling so they tried to console her.

"S-Shiori, are you okay?" asked Megu slowly. Suddenly Shiori took off her shoes and threw it hard against the girl-who-bullied-her-with-small-stones' head. She took off the other one and hit her head again. The girl was groaning as her head became really red. Then Shiori ran away to the E class direction.

"Shiori-san! Wait!" Nagisa shouted.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

"It's been 3 days since Shiori didn't come to school," said Hinata then sighed.

"Even though tomorrow we'll go to the island to do our assassination project," said Megu.

"Have you contacted her?" asked Kurahashi.

"I have. But no answer," said Kayano.

"What if all of us went to Shiori-san's house and see if she's alright or not after school?" Isogai suggested.

"That's good idea!" said Rio.

After school, they went to Shiori's house. They arrived at a really big house.

"She's rich, isn't she?" said Nagisa. Everyone sweatdropped. Kayano press the speaker in front of the gate and someone spoke from the speaker.

"Who is this?" asked the woman from the speaker.

"We're Shiori-san's classmates. We come to meet with her," said Kayano.

"I understand," the woman said. Suddenly the gate opened automatically. Everyone looked in awe and entered the house. There was a woman welcoming them warmly.

"Welcome to Asano household," she bowed,"Shiori-ojou-sama's room is this way," She walked in front of them and showed them Shiori's room.

"What are you doing here?" asked Gakushu suddenly showed up.

"We're going to meet Shiori," said Nagisa.

"Tch," Gakushu left them.

"What's with him?" asked Megu confused. They stood in front of a room and the woman opened the door. There was barely things inside even though the room was wide. It just had bed, bookshelf, table, and other common things that usually a girl had in their room.

"Please be silent. It seems that Ojousama is sleeping," the woman said but it's useless since Shiori suddenly woke up.

"Ah, it's you guys," Shiori said with her sleeping hair.

"I'm sorry to woke you up," said Nagisa.

"No, it's okay,"

"You seem to be okay. I thought you didn't want to go to school because they were bullying you,"

"No. I just seem to catch a cold from the other day's cold water," she said. Some maids come and prepared them some cookies and drinks.

"You don't have to prepare this for us, you know," said Maehara.

"Then you could bring it home," said Shiori.

"We can?" asked Isogai with his puppy eyes.

"Eh… Of course you can," Shiori said and smiled, "just enjoy your time here,"

"By the way, for tomorrow's trip…" asked Okajima.

"I'm sorry but I can't go. I'll come afterward if I got healthier," she said making everyone a little bit sad.

"She's a kind girl isn't she?" said Hinata on the way to the station.

"Yes, she is. It's a pity that she couldn't go tomorrow," said Megu.

"By the way, where's Kayano?" asked Nagisa.

Shiori room's door opened slowly. A girl came in and sat on Shiori's bed.

"Oh? You haven't gone home yet?" asked Shiori as she smiled.

"It's been a long time since the last time I've been here," said Kayano.

"I see,"

"It's okay. I'll be the one who will kill Koro-sensei," said Kayano.

"You don't have to push yourself. It hurts, isn't it? The tentacle," Shiori said, "at least share your pain and suffering with me," Shiori said as her tears falling down.

"Shiori, don't worry about me. I'll do it somehow," Kayano said and smiled as she wiped Shiori's tears with her little fingers.

Everyone arrived at the private island which they'll spend their holiday and of course for Koro-sensei's kill attempt. Everyone could enjoy themselves as they prepared for Koro-sensei's assassination.

That night, everyone did the plan. First, they got Koro-sensei to watched embarassing video about himself then attacked him. However, Koro-sensei managed to escape and stay alive. Everyone went back to the hotel but something unexpected happen. Half of the class collapsed and got a high fever. The ones who didn't get the fever helped the collapsed students to sleep on the futons. As they helped the sick ones, Karasuma-sensei got a call from the culprit. The culprit wanted Nagisa and Kayano hand over Koro-sensei who was already inside something like a ball by themselves so he could give them the antidote for the students.

However, they decided to went to the culprit's place together, leaving the sick ones with Takebayashi and Okuda to take care of them.

 **SHIORI P.O.V.**

A helicopter landed on a field near the hotel where the 3-D students stayed at. After the helicopter really stopped, Shiori went out of the helicopter. She wore an oversized black sweater over her white tanktop with a skirt above her knees and cute black boots. Her hair was braided to left with red ribbon on it. Behind her, there was a handsome young man with suits, brought Shiori's suitcase.

"You could go home now, Shin," Shiori sighed.

"I can't now, can I?" the man answered,"your father asked me to go with you. What a hassle,"

"Is that what you said to your master?!" Shiori annoyed.

"We're childhood friend, so no problem, right? Besides I'm just working as a bodyguard for a while as part-time job," Shin complained.

"Just do what you want," Shiori sighed then went ahead to the hotel. When she entered, she surprised by what happened in front of her. Half of her classmates slept on the futon with red faces.

"What happened here?!" Shiori panickedly ran to her classmates and sat beside Hazama.

"It seems they've been poisoned," Takebayashi said from behind her bringing water in a bucket.

"POISONED?!" Shiori gasped,"When? Where? By whom?" Shiori asked rapidly.

"Well… we don't know but currently the others are chasing the culprit in the building on the top of that hill," said Okuda.

"Top of the hill?" Shiori murmured,"I've been there for some time, haven't I, Shin?"

"Hmm," Shin nodded.

"Okay! It's decided!" Shiori clasped her hands once.

"Eh? What?" Okuda confused.

"I'll go there," Shiori smiled,"Shin, you're going or not?"

"I'll go," Shin said.

"Okay, let's go!" Shiori said happily.

"But, Shiori-san, there's a possibility that some professional killers are involve," Takebayashi said.

"I see," Shiori said with innocent face,"Shin, let's go!"

"Why's she so happy while we're going to meet some assassins?" Shin sweatdropped. Shiori and Shin went out off the hotel then Shiori suddenly stopped, making Shin who walked behind her collided with her.

"Why are you stopping so suddenly?!" Shin protested.

"Shin," Shiori faced Shin with her serious face.

"W-What?"

"You bring _that_ right?"

"Uh, that?" Shin blinked for a while,"Ah! You mean _that_? I brought it since you told me to bring it," Shin said again as he open Shiori's suitcase and took out a bow and arrows. Shiori put the arrows on her back and hold the bow on her hand.

"Let's go," Shiori said as they went to the building on the top of the cliff.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

 **SHIORI P.O.V.**

"How long haven't I been here?" Shiori asked Shin. They arrived at the building at the top of the cliff. They stood in front of the main entrance and talking as Shiori blinked her eyes for some times.

"Since you came into that class," Shin said.

"Well, I come here to kill time. Now that I've got new friends, I don't need this place anymore," Shiori sighed as she entered the building.

"Excuse me. Show me your ID Card please," The security said with a ferocious face.

"Just let me go, Gino. You know I'm a regular here," Shiori said as the big man in front of her gasped.

"Ah, Asano-san. Long time no see. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you earlier," Gino said as he smiled, different from his earlier image.

"No. It's okay," Shiori said as she showed her ID card then walked pass Gino.

"Wait, Asano-san," Gino said with a serious face.

"What?"

"You can't bring weapons here," Gino said.

"Ah, this?" Shiori said as she pointed her arrows,"just pretend that you don't see it,"

"But…"

"Just don't tell anyone. I owe you one this time," Shiori said with her threatening smile.

"O-Okay. But don't use the lift if you're going to bring that. Use the stairs,"

"I understand," Shiori nodded and walked to the stairs. She walked pass the stairs where it usually had guards. She walked slowly and took a peek at the guards.

"Jelavich-sensei?" Shiori blinked. There was Bitch-sensei playing piano with the guards around her.

"What is it?" Shin asked from behind her.

"It seems that they already here," Shiori said as they tip toed to the stairs. They walked to the next room which had this elegant touch everywhere.

"Wow. I didn't know this building has this kind of place," Shiori said.

"Urrgh…"

"What is that sound?" Shiori looked around,"I heard someone's groaning,"

"Oh, maybe it's him," Shin pointed at a man below the table. Shin moved the table and there was a man with his hands and mouth tied. Shiori ordered Shin to free the man.

"T-Thank you…" the man said then looked at Shiori and Shin.

"Yo," Shin smirked.

"You.. You are…" the man was surprised.

* * *

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

"Apologize. On your hands and knees," Takaoka ordered Nagisa with his sinister looks. Nagisa and Takaoka standing on the heliport with the teachers and other students beneath them. Seeing no other choices, Nagisa did what Takaoka said. After said his apologize, Takaoka stepped on Nagisa's head harshly, but Nagisa still kept silent.

"I'm very sorry," Nagisa said. Takaoka smirked and moved his foot from Nagisa's head.

"Now you're speaking from the heart, your dear father is so pleased. As a reward, I'll let you in on something. I asked smog what happens to the people who die from the virus. He showed me some pictures. What a laugh! Wouldn't you like to see that, Nagisa-kun?" Takaoka said then threw the suitcase with the antidote inside to the air and explode it. Everyone there was left with shocked face but Takaoka was laughing sinisterly. Nagisa, who went mad, took the knife on the floor and stood up.

"I'll.. kill you…" Nagisa said with his trembling yet raged voice.

"That's right… that's th—" Takaoka stopped. There was an arrow embedded on his left leg.

"That was a warning. Stop this immediately," Shiori said from behind her classmates with a bow on her hand. It was quite a distance to shoot arrow from that place.

"Shiori?!" Karma was surprised. However, Shiori and the boy behind her walked slowly towards the heliport. Everyone was so surprised that no one was able to stopped her.

"Shin, helped me," Shiori said with her low voice. Shin did a strong stance and put his hands on his leg. Shiori stepped on it and got to go up to the heliport.

"How dare you to disturb our duel!" Takaoka said as he groaned in pain, trying to take off the arrow that was embedded deeply in his leg. Shiori walked towards Nagisa and patted his shoulder.

"Shi..ori…san…?"

Shiori pushed Nagisa softly from the heliport. He fell beneath, but Shin catched him and put him down then stay away from the heliport, joined the other classmates.

"You too, Shiori! Come back here!" Karasuma shouted panickedly.

"He's right. Now, that he's destroyed the antidote we have no hope left to recover them," Kayano said.

"Okay. First, Nagisa, calm yourself down. Second, I've talked to the poisoner. Smog, isn't it?" Shiori said as she fixed her clothes,"Apparently it was not a poison. They'll recover in no time,"

"That's not a poison?!" Koro-sensei was surprised.

"Shiori, you shouldn't believe an assassin!" Megu said.

"And, third, apparently the assasins who was hired are my friends," Shiori smirked to Takaoka.

"How dare you!" Takaoka said in rage as he able to took off the arrows.

"So, I would like to recommend you guys to get back to the hotel and tell them to calm down as it is not a poison," Shiori said.

"It's just as Shiori said. Please get back from here immediately. This card will give you access to use the lift," Shin said as he handed Karasuma a card.

"And you are?" Megu asked.

"I'm Shin, Shiori's childhood friend, who are currently hired to be her bodyguard," Shin said as he kept looking on the heliport's direction.

"Even if you said that, Shiori-san now is—" Koro-sensei was interrupted by Shin.

"Now she has something that she has to settle by herself," Shin said but it was clearly visible that he was worried.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

 **SHIORI P.O.V.**

"Takaoka-sensei, no, Takaoka Akira-san. I want you to surrender yourself to the police regarding the murder case you did 7 years ago," Shiori said with a serious face.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Takaoka talked as if he didn't know a thing.

"Shirayuki Ayumi. I'm sure you know her," Shiori said as she harden her grip on her bow.

"Everyone knows her. She was famous as a singer, isn't she?" Takaoka answered nervously.

"I want you to take responsibility as her murderer seven years ago," Shiori said again.

"Nonsense!"

"There was a witness who was presumed as her child,"

"She's gone missing, isn't she? So there's no prove left even if I was the true culprit," Takaoka smirked.

"Unfortunately for you, that child was me. I'll report you to the poli—" Takaoka's big hand suddenly grabbed Shiori's neck and chocked her.

"Shiori!" Shin shouted worriedly.

"Ohh~ At last I found you," Takaoka said then threw Shiori to the floor leaving Shiori coughing hardly.

"I.. want you… to surrender to the... police," Shiori said as she coughed.

"How could I do that? HAHAHAHA," Takaoka laughed sinisterly, "Today such a lucky day for me, for my long lost target to come straightly to me,"

"Plea—"

"SHUT UP!" Takaoka shouted,"Take that knife and fight me! If you win, I'll surrender myself then,"

"No, Shiori! Don't listen to him!" Kayano shouted but it was too late. Shiori took the knife and tried to stood up. She snapped after Takaoka said that.

"YOU DAMN MURDERER! DIE! DIE! DIE!" She tried to attack Takaoka but it hitted none.

"Shiori…" Nagisa said slowly as Takaoka laughed making fun of Shiori who was beated up.

"Shiori! Don't lose yourself!" Kayano shouted.

"Ah. Today was so fun," Takaoka licked his own lips,"Now shall we end it now?" Takaoka said as he looked to Shiori who was stood up with trembling legs.

"BANGG!"

Everyone was freezed for seconds. Takaoka shooted Shiori right on the chest and Shiori she fell to the floor.

"SHIORI!" her classmated shouted and ran towards the heliport.

"Tch. What an easy game," Takaoka said as he jumped off from the heliport.

"Nagisa-kun. You're lucky this time. I'm in a good mood after killing a cute witness girl and seeing you guys' face HAHAHAHAHA," Takaoka laughed again, walked pass the students who was speechless. He walked towards the exit when suddenly he fell to the floor.

"I warned you, didn't I?" Shiori said in a serious low tone. She was holding her arrow and shooted Takaoka on his stomach.

"How.. did this…" Takaoka tried to take off the arrow with his trembling hand. He couldn't move for a while. Shiori stood up and jumped off to from the heliport, walking towards Takaoka.

"Poison. You should've know it better than me," Shiori walked slowly with her friends watching on her side. She stood beside Takaoka who was lying weakly on the floor and took out a hand gun.

"Hoo… So you wanted to take revenge, huh?" Takaoka said.

"As expected from you," Shiori pulled the trigger and ready to shoot him at anytime.

"Shiori-san! Stop it! You musn't kill a person," Koro-sensei said.

"Could you please shut up? This is a thing that I should have done years ago," Shiori said coldly. Suddenly Karma held Shiori back from behind.

"Stop it, you idiot!" Karma said as Shiori tried to release herself from Karma.

"Let me go!" Shiori screamed.

"No one wants you to take revenge like this. That's the same with that Shirayuki-san," Karma said softly near Shiori's ear. Shiori managed to calm herself a little.

"But he killed her…" Shiori's tears fell down from her cheek.

"I know," Karma hugged her tightly,"Just don't hurt yourself. Revenge won't solve anything," Shiori was able to calm herself as she covered her eyes with her hands

"So.. you're not going to kill me?" Takaoka grinned. He stood up and tried to stabbed Shiori with a knife. Shiori who was not aware of this freezed but Karma tried to cover her up by hugging her from the front. Just as the knife almost hitted Karma, Shin quickly pulled Takaoka's hands to the back and forced him to the floor and tied his hands with handcuffs.

"Takaoka Akira-san, you were accussed for a murder seven years ago and attempted murder to the underages," Shin said as a helicopter landed on the heliport. Shiori who was too shocked sat on the floor as her legs couldn't help her to stand again. Shiori's classmates approached her and Shin extended his hand to Shiori.

"Are you okay?" Shin asked her worriedly.

"Well.. somehow or other," Shiori forced a smile and took Shin's hand gently, helped her to stand up.

"Shiorii!" Kayano shouted then suddenly hugged her.

"W-what?" Shiori's eyes widened.

"I was so scared to death," Kayano cried on Shiori's shoulder.

"Thank you, Kaede-chan," Shiori said softly and hugged Kayano back.

"But aren't you shooted back then?" Megu asked her after Shiori and Kayano finished their hug.

"I was. But apparently, I asked the assasins to trade it with BB gun that we use to kill Koro-sensei," Shiori explained making everyone sweatdropped.

"Oh! You're so cool back then Shiori!" one of the three assasins showed up from behind her.

"Good act too, you three," Shiori said.

"Shiori, how could you acquaintance with them?" Karasuma asked her.

"Well, I did said that they're my friends right?" Shiori put on her usual smiled.

"You're really…" Karasuma sighed and smiled.

"Are you okay, Terasaka-kun?" Shiori asked Terasaka worriedly,"You're also infected right?"

"So you ordered them to infect us with virus, huh?!" Terasaka went mad to Shiori.

"What are you getting mad for?!" Shiori protested,"I didn't ordered them to! I just barely make them my friend on the way here," Shiori went sullen.

"On the way here?" Isogai asked,"Then how could you…"

"They're Shin's acquantainces," Shiori said.

"Your mother was… Shirayuki Ayumi…?" Hinata asked Shiori slowly after some silence then Shiori nodded sadly.

"Okay! Let's go back to the ho—" Shiori suddenly fell to the ground and collapsed.

"SHIORI!" She heard her classmates called her name panickly but she did not remember anything after that.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

 **SHIORI P.O.V**

Shiori opened her eyes slowly and blinked for some times. She was on an unknown room. She tried to sit but her head spinning so much.

"You shouldn't push yourself," said someone's voice near her.

"Shin?" Shiori asked to make sure.

"Yeah. I'm here," Shin said as he reached Shiori's hand. Shiori sat and there was Shin and Kayano who sat on her bed side.

"Are you okay?" Kayano asked worriedly. Shiori nodded and smiled.

"You should just have killed him instantly with your tentacles," Shin said to Kayano then sighed.

"She would not forgive me if I do that, right?" Kayano pouted making Shiori chuckled.

"Well, at least, you cheered up a little," Kayano smiled softly to Shiori.

"By the way, who changed my clothes?" Shiori asked when she realized that she already wore her PE uniform.

"I did. But Shin's helped me to treat your wounds," Kayano said.

"I see," Shiori said then suddenly get up from the bed,"I'll go to where everyone is!" Shiori said cheerfully and went out of the room.

She went to the beach leaving Shin and Kayano behind. Everyone was playing in the beach, they splashed water everywhere as they laughed happily.

"Shiori!" The girls ran towards Shiori.

"Hmm?" Shiori smiled. Shin and Kayano chased Shiori from behind.

"Don't ran off on your own like that!" Shin scolded Shiori.

"Sorry, Hehe," Shiori laughed a little.

"You've cheered up. That's good," Hinata said.

"Ah! Is that the game that hit a watermelon with a stick?!" Shiori pumped up. Shiori ran towards Koro-sensei who was playing hitting watermelon by himself with an incredible speed.

"Ah, Shiori!" Shin called her but she was happily talking to Koro-sensei.

"I'm sorry, she's so childish. She's never been in the beach so three days before she came here, she asked for Asano-san's permission to go here," Shin explained.

"She's never been to beach before?" Rio widened her eyes.

"Eh, really?" the boys also came to hear Shin's explanation, while Shiori was playing with Koro-sensei without realizing that the other students was talking about her.

"She's always been in hospital since small," Shin said.

"Could you tell me about that incident when her mother died?" Isogai asked.

"Well.. that's…" Shin looked at Kayano unsure what to do.

"We're her classmates so at least tell us what happened," Nagisa said making Shin sighed.

* * *

" _Mama! Take me to amusement park!" young Shiori said to her mother._

" _But you're still not well…" Ayumi said._

" _Mou… Your holiday is only today, right? You're too busy singing for others but you even can't take me out on my birthday,"Shiori pouted._

" _Okay, okay, I'll take you out," Ayumi sighed and pushed Shiori's wheelchair outside the hospital and took her to the park near the hospital._

" _It's so refreshing!" Shiori took a deep breath. Ayumi sat on the bench and opened her book._

" _Mom! Why are you reading a book? At least do something!" Shiori pouted again._

" _Well, I'll sing you a song, then," Ayumi smiled. Her voice was so soft made Shiori relaxed a little. Then Shiori realized a cat on the side of the road. She moved her wheelchair to the road, without Ayumi's knowledge, and went on the sidewalk then took the cat to her lap._

" _Mr. Cat.. what are you doing here?" Shiori stroked the cat's hair softly. Suddenly from the street, there was a car with a unstable direction. Just as when she almost struck by the car, her wheelchair was pushed to the wall until she fell._

" _Ouch!" When she opened her eyes, her mother was already struck by the car._

" _MOM!" Shiori screamed hysterically but Ayumi didn't woke up._

" _What should we do, Takaoka? We hit a woman. We would be sent to jail," a man said to his friend. His other friend was fat and Shiori notice his weird 'X' like scar. Shiori trembled in fear but she was able to hide herself on the other side of the wall._

" _Kill her," the other man said sinisterly._

* * *

"So that's what happened, huh?" Toka said.

"It must be scary for her to see her own mother was murdered," Maehara said.

"Hey, Shin! This is so fun!" Shiori shouted from afar as she waved her hand. Shin answered her with waving his hand back.

"She's always been blaming herself for her death until now," Shin said.

"Shiori-san is a strong girl, indeed," Koro-sensei suddenly follow through the conversation.

"Koro-sensei?!"

"Well, let's introduce ourself again, Shin-kun," Koro-sensei asked Shin to do handshake with him. However, Shin crossed his arms.

"That's not needed. Well, we already know each other and I admitted defeat. Now, I just have to focus on protecting her, aren't I? As my current job," Shin said and went to Shiori's place.

"He was the first assassin who failed to kill me. Nurufufufufufu," Koro-sensei said as the other students showed their what-the-hell-is-their-relationship face.

"EHHHHH?!"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

 **SHIORI'S POV**

"This is so boring!" Shiori pouted.

"You have a heart illness. Therefore, you shouldn't join the test of courage," Shin said.

"Ugh…" Shiori sighed. The two of them were sitting in front of the hotel as they waited for the other to finish their test of courage.

"Say. Won't you enter my class?" asked Shiori.

"I'm already 17. How could I attend a class full with kids who are about 15 years old?" Shin said.

"So you're saying I'm a kid?!"

"Yeah, you're a kid," Shin smiled softly as he patted Shiori's head, "Besides, I already graduated from university two years ago. How could I go back to junior high,"

"Just what you expected from a genius," Shiori sighed.

"Don't worry. I'll guard you day and night outside your class," Shin said.

"And you'll look like a stalker," Shiori said.

"Oh, shut up," Shin said.

"Ah! They're back!" Shiori said.

"Ugh! That does it!" Bitch-sensei sighed, "How obtuse can a person be?"

"This isn't like you. You wrap men around your little finger!" Maehara said.

"But when it comes to her own love life, she's inexperienced," Kayano said.

"Love? Ha! Don't make me laugh," Bitch-sensei said.

"What? It's not love?"

"He's a rare bird, that's all—a world class square!" she answered, "And while I was all worked up, trying to get him to fall for me, before I knew it, I…." she didn't finished her words but she was blushing.

"Even if it's Irina-sensei, she's acting too cute," Shiori whispered to Shin.

"You'll eventually be like that when you fall in love too," Shin answered nonchalantly but Shiori stepped hardly on Shin's foot making him groaned slowly.

* * *

 **NORMAL POV**

The students plus Koro-sensei took a peak at Bitch-sensei who was currently sitting with Karasuma while eating their dinner.

"Are we supposed to spy on them?" Shiori asked.

"You could say that," Hara answered. None of them could hear their conversation but in the end of their conversation, they could see Bitch-sensei cut her hair tie then walked towards Karasuma. She took Karasuma's napkin, kissed it softly and wipe Karasuma's lips then walked towards the students.

"Use your tongue! Your tongue!"

"Like you always do!"

"You irritating brats! Grown-ups have grown-ups circumstances!"

* * *

 **SHIORI POV**

The last day of summer break, Shiori and Gakushu attended a social party for the high society. Shin attended too but as her butler this time.

"Asano-san sure is beautiful," whispered one of the attendant one to another.

"Asano family is really rich. You'll be lucky if you got to marry one of them. They're good-looking, smart, good status, and rich,"

"Huft," Shiori sighed, "I could hear all of it,"

"Well, endure it. It always been like this. Beside, don't forget to smile. They always watching you," Gakushuu said.

"You could easily say that since you're a boy and the one who'll lead the family," Shiori said.

"And you're a girl who'll marry unknown man, huh?" Shin chuckled.

"Don't make fun of me, geez!" Shiori pouted followed by Shin and Gakushu's laugh.

"Excuse me, Asano-san," a man approached them, "I'm from Yoshizawa household. This is my son, Keita. If you mind to be a close acquaintance with him,"

"Oh my," Shiori acted sweetly, "I don't know how it will turn out in the future, but let's get along,"

"Shiori-san, please get acquaintance with my son too!"

"My son is going to inherit Hinano household. Please be good friends with him,"

"As usual, she's popular," Gakushu said then walked away from the crowd but then he was getting approached by the girls who attend the party.

"You too, you damn rich brat," Shin said. He took a peak at the ballroom's window and saw Koro-sensei squeaking his tentacles on the window. Shin moved closely towards Shiori and whispered something to her.

"I'm grateful to be well-acquainted with everyone. Well then, if you excuse me," Shiori said then went to the balcony with Shin. There was already Koro-sensei wearing a suit and was eating some food he grabbed from the party.

"Did you call me just to grab some foods from the party?" Shiori sweatdropped.

"No! I want to ask you to go together with everyone to summer festival," he said as he brought a board, "I just thought of it today. I'm asking everyone in class! So many have begged off with other plans that I'm feeling hurt."

"Wait. Meet at Kunigigaoka Station at 7?!" Shiori asked after she read the board, "That would be 5 minutes from now!"

"It was quite hard to find your whereabouts so I'm going to pick you up now," Koro-sensei said as he put his tentacles around Shiori's and Shin's hips.

"ME TOO?!" Shin shouted as Koro-sensei flied towards the station with Shin and Shiori on his tentacles. Not in a minutes they've arrived at Kunugigaoka station. There were already everyone waiting for them.

"Shiori and Shin is going to go too! This gonna be fun!" Kayano said.

"But that clothes…"

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Shiori asked.

"If you're going to the festival, you were supposed to wear a yukata or just wear your usual clothes. But now we're wearing a way too formal clothes," Shin explained.

"I see. We were indeed in the middle of social party," Shiori said.

"You've never been to a festival before?" Hayami asked.

"No, I haven't," Shiori said, "There should be a yukata store around here. Let's go there, Shin. You bring my purse, right?"

"Yeah," Shin answered shortly.

"Then, we'll be come afterward. Shin should have known the way," Shiori said, "Is it okay, Koro-sensei?"

"Yes, it's okay. Just you came here already make my day,"He smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

 **SHIORI POV**

"Hey, Shin," Shiori called Shin, "Is this yukata suit me?"

"Eh? Ah. Yeah, I suppose," he said. Shiori wore a purple-pink yukata with flowers design.

"Geez. You never been serious with things like this. This is the first time I've been to festival, you know?" Shiori pouted. They were walking towards the festival not long after they changed clothes.

"I know," Shin said.

"Have you contacted onii-chan?" Shiori asked.

"Yeah. I told him that we're going to go home first,"

"I see," Shiori said, "Ah! We're arrived!"

"Wait, Shiori! Don't run!" Shin called her as she ran on the way leaving Shin behind.

"Hey, Shin! Look here—" Shiori stopped as she looked back, "Ah. I lost him," Shiori kept walking as she looked around since this is her first time going to a festival. She smelled a delicious food and stopped middleway. She looked on one of the stalls that sells roast squids.

"It looks delicious," Shiori mumbling by herself but she suddenly being bumped by a scary looking man.

"Watch where you stand!" He scolded Shiori.

"I-I'm sorry," Shiori replied slowly. She tried to go to the stall who sells the squid but she kept being bumped by the people.

"Ah. It's you," Shiori looked up at the person who bumped on her.

"Karma-kun!"

"So? Why is a girl like you be in this place?" he sighed.

"I'm just going to a festival, is it that— I'm sorry!" she was being bumped by other again.

"Geez. Follow me," Karma pulled Shiori's wrist and took her to the nearest bench.

"Why are you dragging me here?" Shiori protested.

"Your caretaker probably worried about you. Just stay here," Karma said. Shiori pouted and sat on the bench while Karma still standing.

"Karma-kun, I want to go there for a while," she said.

"Huh?"

"Like I said, I want to buy roasted squid!" She said.

"What are you? A kid?" Karma raised his brows.

"Are you mock—"

"Well, just stay here. I'll buy it for you," he said as he walked away towards the crowd. Shiori sat and waited for him to bring her some squids. She opened her small handbag and took out a mirror. She fixed her hair even though it's not that messy.

"Excuse me. Are you Asano Shiori-san?" some people approached her.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" she asked.

"We're from a neighbour school. We once saw you and took a liking to you,"

"Took a liking, you say?" Shiori sighed.

"Could you give me your phone number?"

"No,"

"Oh, come on! Just a number would be okay,"

"No,"

"You're so cold. Then, lend us your phone for a while,"

"No,"

"You're so cold," said one of the boys as he grabbed Shiori's wrist.

"Don't touch me please," Shiori tried to be polite as possible.

"Yeah, don't touch her," said a voice. Shiori looked at the one to said that and it was Karma. He was holding two sticks of roast squids while his other hand was inside his pocket.

"Who are you?" asked the boy, annoyed.

"Who am I, huh? You don't have to know that," Karma said then shoved the boy's grip on Shiori's wrist, "Let's go," Karma pulled Shiori's wrist and walked away.

"Wait! Stop!" the boy stopped them by pulling Shiori's wrist too.

"I said just now, don't touch her," Karma said in low voice. Then he pushed away the boy until he fell down on the ground.

"Karma-kun!" Shiori stopped him before he went further.

"What? You're Karma?" asked the other boy, surprised.

"Yeah,"

"L-Let's go from here. This is bad," they said to one another.

"Ah. They left," Shiori said as she blinked her eyes for some times.

"Here," Karma handed her the roast squid she wanted.

"Thank you," she began to eat and her face looked so happy when she ate it.

"Then, I'll go first," Karma sighed and walked away but Shiori pulled the edge of his shirt.

"Wait! Help me find Shin," Shiori said as she chewed the squid.

"Tch,"

"What's with that!?"

"Let's go," Karma said to Shiori. They walked for a while and saw Nagisa and Kayano with Koro-sensei with his disguise as usual.

"More came than I expected! Excellent, excellent," Koro-sensei said, "I was considering suicide if no one had shown up,"

"Then, I guess we shouldn't have come," Kayano said.

"Nagisa-kun! Kayano-chan!" Shiori called them.

"Ah! Shiori-chan…. And Karma-kun?" Kayano said hesitantly, "You look cute in that yukata,"

"You too, Kayano-chan!" Shiori said cheerfully.

"Chiba-kun and Hayami-san? Why so glum?" asked Nagisa when he saw them.

"We got banned from the shooting gallery," Chiba said.

"It was too easy. We got carried away," Hayami said making Nagisa, Kayano, and Shiori sweatdropped.

"By the way, where's Karma-kun?" asked Nagisa.

"He was here just now though," Shiori said.

"Hey mister," they heard Karma's voice then they found him on one of the stall trying to get a game console.

"Karma-kun sure is persistent," Nagisa said.

"He could tell from the start that none of them were big winners," Okajima suddenly showed up and said.

"Okajima-kun? You're here too?" Shiori asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to take beautiful chicks' pictures!" he said.

"As expected from Okajima-kun, huh?" Shiori chuckled. Shiori then went to one of the stalls and saw Maehara and Isogai were doing something with goldfishes.

"What are you two doing?" asked Shiori as she squatted behind them.

"Oh, Shiori!" Maehara said, "We're trying to catch goldfish with this thing," he showed her a stick with a paper in the middle of it.

"You do it like this," Maehara then showed Shiori how to catch goldfish, but the paper was quickly ripped off by the water, "AH! I'm no good at this," Shiori chuckled then took a look at Isogai. He was able to catch the goldfishes easily without ripping the paper.

"There you go again, Isogai," Maehara said, "Is there anything you can't do?"

"There's a knack to it. It's a lot like slicing with a knife," Isogai replied, "That'll do," He put the gold fishes into a plastic and look relieved. The plastic was so full of goldfishes that they couldn't move even an inch.

"When you're poor, you're glad to get a whole meal for a hundred yen," he said with big smile.

"I see," Maehara said then he realized something, "Wait. You're going to eat those?"

"This is the first time I heard that you can eat goldfish," Shiori said.

"No, of course you can't eat that!" Maehara said.

"I always eat that after festivals though," Isogai said.

"EHHHH?" Maehara said shockedly.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

Shiori walked around the festivals and she saw that everyone looked so happy. She knew that everyone along with Koro-sensei wouldn't stay the same after the assassination. She took a pity of them and sighed. She wondered if she could stay with everyone until graduation.

"Shiori! Here you are!" Shiori looked back and saw Shin was gasped out of breath.

"Ah, Shin! I found you!" Shiori said.

"Don't 'I found you!' me!" Shin said annoyedly, "Where the hell did you go?"

"Well, some places," she said calmly. They walked side to side without saying a word. Shiori knew that the two of them can't remain the same after that day. Shiori then suddenly stopped walking.

"What happened?"asked Shin.

"My foot… somehow it hurts," Shiori said.

"Let me see it," Shin said. He squatted in front of Shiori and touched her foot lightly.

"N-No! It's okay! I'm fine," Shiori tried to avoid his finger from touching her foot.

"Just shut up and show me your foot," Shin said. For some reasons, she blushed and pulled up her yukata and showed him her foot. Shin touched her foot lightly and checked it whether if it's okay or not. Shiori looked at Shin's face and her face went sad.

"Seems alright for me," Shin said then Shiori seems to be wake up from her daydream, "The pain will subside in two or three days. This is happened because you're not used to this clothes," Shin looked up and saw Shiori's face.

"Ah, okay," Shiori said and faced the other way. Shin stood up and pinched Shiori's cheek.

"It hurts!" Shiori protested.

"What's with that face?" Shin said.

"Huh?"

"You must be thinking about stupid things in your head, right?"

"That's…"

* * *

 _Shiori was locking herself in her room. No one could bring her outside since she become so quiet. No one knew the reason for her to locking herself. Not even her brother or her father. While her mentality state going down, her health also going down. She was bedridden for more than one week. At that time, her door was opened by someone._

" _Shiori? You there?"_

 _Shiori could hear that nostalgic voice but she was either too lazy or too weak to answer. Her room was dark that she could barely see who it was. His figure came closer and he sat on her bed._

" _How's your condition?" he asked but Shiori didn't answer. He sighed and drew closer to her._

" _I know that it's been hard for you. But I'll protect you no matter what. Even until your time is up, no matter what they said, I'll stay by your side," he said softly._

" _How could you know…?" Shiori let out a voice at last._

" _Are you underestimating my information network?" he let out a simple smile._

" _But until then, what should I do…" Shiori asked slowly. Her tears started to fell down._

" _I'll help you to find those things that you have to find," he said. He embraced her and Shiori put her head on his shoulder as she cried._

" _Why? Why… you… until this extend…?" Shiori asked._

" _You said why?" He touched Shiori's cheek and looked at her eyes deeply. He used his finger to erase her tears._

" _That's because I love you," He said softly._

" _I…"_

" _Don't answer it. I only wanted to tell you how I felt,"he said._

" _Thank you…. Shin…." She smiled a little._

* * *

"That's…" Shiori felt uncertain with what should she say. Suddenly fireworks were popping in the sky.

"It's so beautiful!" Shiori said with delighted face.

"Well, it's been a while since we saw fireworks together," Shin said.

"Hey, Shin," Shiori called him as she still looking at the sky.

"What?"

"Next year, I wonder if we could still look at the fireworks like this on the very same place as now?" Shiori asked, her eyes were watery. Shin didn't answer her question though.

"Is there any reason that you will not come here next year?" someone said from behind. Shiori erased her tears and looked back.

"Karma-kun? Why are you here?" Shiori asked.

"I'm just wondering why is a girl and her attendant in a place like this," he said.

"Place like this?" Shiori a little bit confused. She looked around and understood what he meant. The place they were standing now was quiet and dark, but the scenery was beautiful.

"I'm starting to wonder if you two is a couple," Karma said again as he smirked.

"No, we're not," Shiori said firmly.

"Besides, if we had some kind of relationship, it doesn't concern you at all," Shin said coldly.

"Shin!"

"I see," Karma's face became serious. Shiori could feel the menacing air between them.

"What's wrong with you two exactly?" Shiori confused.

"Nothing," Karma and Shin answered in the same time.

"Shiori-chan!" Kayano suddenly showed up and called her.

"What is it, Kayano-chan?" Shiori asked.

"I want to talk to you about something. Can I?" she asked.

"Of course. Let's go," Shiori said.

"By the way, what's wrong with those two?" Kayano asked.

"I don't know. Let them be," Shiori said as they left the two of them.

* * *

The following day, Kayano and Shiori made a new plan by making a giant pudding for Koro-sensei. Shiori is not really into sweet things but she heartily joined the plan since she's not physically strong to help everyone in assassination. Though in the end, the plan failed, she could see that Kayano seems happy to have her plan going smooth. No, not the giant pudding plan, but the other one. Knowing the plan, Shiori decided to just stood still and wait for her plan to work out.

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Why did the story became like this

I didn't plan for Shin to be like that towards Shiori, but if I change the story, the plot will change too.

Therefore I want to take a vote, whether it's Shin or Karma, who should Shiori end up with?

Thank you! :D


End file.
